<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Let Go by sal_si_puedes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527186">Don't Let Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes'>sal_si_puedes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brand New Days [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, Kenzarelli, Larwan - Fandom, The Old Guard (Movie 2020) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, RPF, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:09:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The desire to touch those lips, to taste them, rises in a fraction of a second, and it becomes so overwhelmingly strong it feels like a stab to the gut and an iron clamp around Marwan’s throat. It’s a desire that has been settling inside of him ever since their first meeting just a few weeks ago, the evening before their chemistry read, and that has been building ever since. So far, Marwan has been able to keep it down and in check, but what happened just now seems to have been the proverbial straw that broke the camel’s back. It’s nowhere near in check anymore.</p><p>Or: What happens during and after the TOG hair and make-up test in London.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marwan Kenzari/Luca Marinelli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brand New Days [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Let Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/asanyfulekno/gifts">asanyfulekno</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is RPS (Real Person Slash) - if that's not your cuppa, don't read. </p><p>Everyone here in this very fictional and definitely imaginary alternate universe is single or otherwise available and just having a really good time. &lt;3</p><p>For the lovely <a href="https://asanyfulekno.tumblr.com/">asanyfulekno</a> - thank you for being such a wonderful friend and such an amazing soul twin!! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„You smell really good,“ Luca whispers into the crook of Marwan’s neck, and his lips brush against Marwan’s skin like a butterfly’s wings.</p><p>A distinct shiver runs through Marwan in response to those fluttering words, and he stops patting Luca’s back and tightens his embrace a little. Luca is warm and he is firm and he fits so perfectly against Marwan it almost hurts. Their initial swaying stops, and they just hold each other for a moment, Luca’s lips at Marwan’s pulse point and Marwan’s heart beating out of his chest with how close they are to one another. His stomach lurches, and there’s a suspicious feeling in his groin – he’ll be damned if he’s reacting to Luca’s proximity like this.</p><p>“You <i>feel</i> really good, too. Fuck—"</p><p>Marwan can’t help but smile at this, and he hopes with everything he has that the make-up is going to cover his blush. He inhales deeply, and there’s nothing he can do to keep himself from turning his head a little, from nosing at Luca’s throat, from placing a fleeting kiss there, just there, just very fleeting, yes, but also tender. His head is spinning with Luca’s scent, and he can feel himself beginning to harden in his pants. <i>Fuck</i>, indeed.</p><p>When they finally break apart, Luca’s hand slides across his side, right below his ribcage, and it feels so fucking good his eyes begin to prickle. He wants to say something but there are no words for what he’s feeling right now. He wants to keep holding Luca in his arms, wants to keep smelling him like that; he doesn’t want to ever let go.</p><p>“Don’t let go,” is what Luca says then, right when their embrace ends, and the look on his face is indescribable. <i>His</i> make-up definitely hasn’t been up to the task but there is barely any on him for this sequence anyway, so maybe that’s why. His cheeks are flushed the most intriguing shade of pink, and his eyes are glittering, his pupils blown wide. For a moment, all Marwan can do is stare into those eyes. Then, he does the fatal thing. He lets his gaze drop to Luca’s lips. </p><p>The desire to touch those lips, to taste them, rises in a fraction of a second, and it becomes so overwhelmingly strong it feels like a stab to the gut and an iron clamp around Marwan’s throat. It’s a desire that has been settling inside of him ever since their first meeting just a few weeks ago, the evening before their chemistry read, and that has been building ever since. So far, Marwan has been able to keep it down and in check, but what happened just now seems to have been the proverbial straw that broke the camel’s back. It’s nowhere near in check anymore.</p><p>Someone clears their throat, and Marwan has no idea who it is. He blinks. Luca blinks, too, and he looks as if he doesn’t know for sure where he is, either. Or who.</p><p>“Yeah,” Marwan says, and scratches his neck, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. “Do you think—” He turns his head to look at Gina.</p><p>The expression on Gina’s face, and the ones on the faces of the rest of the crew mirroring hers, is a mixture between incredulity and smugness. She smirks. </p><p>“Okay, boys, thank you. Luca, get changed. We’re ready for your next outfit. And get into hair and make-up, too. Marwan, a word?”</p><p>Marwan surreptitiously adjusts himself as he walks over to where Gina’s leaning forward to stare into one of her monitors, watching Luca head for the wardrobe crew from the corner of his eye, his hands tightly clasped behind his back. Marwan wants to take them into his, to unfurl Luca’s fingers, to trace the lines in Luca’s palm with fingertip and tongue. He wants to run his tongue between Luca’s fingers and—</p><p>He curses inwardly. This is not going to work. He hasn’t heard a single thing Gina has just said to him, and that’s not how this is supposed to go. He should be more professional about this. He straightens his back and asks Gina if she could repeat what she’s just said, trying to focus on her words this time instead of thinking about the smell and taste of the skin at Luca’s neck.</p><p>It proves impossible.</p><p>Luca doesn’t make things easier when he returns from wardrobe and hair and make-up looking good enough to eat. Marwan has to squeeze his eyes shut several times, balling his hands into tight fists to keep himself from imagining running his fingers through Luca’s already slightly messed-up hair and playfully tugging at his earring with his teeth. He groans when Gina calls him to the test stage again. He’s still half hard, and he hopes against hope that it doesn’t show on camera.</p><p>The next thing Gina asks them to do is just to stand close and act in character, but what Luca does is sling his arm around Marwan’s waist and pull him close against his side, so, naturally, Marwan has to respond by placing his arm around Luca’s shoulders. When Luca reaches up to grab hold of Marwan’s hand, to lace their fingers together, Marwan is <i>this close</i> to pulling Luca fully against him. He wants to kiss him so bad, and only now does it begin to occur to him that this is not normal. Even though he usually approaches characters like this, even though he usually tries to <i>be</i> the character he plays, this is different. </p><p>It’s not just Joe’s desire for Nicky. </p><p>To be perfectly honest, Marwan hasn’t thought about Nicky for at least half an hour. He hasn’t thought about or even <i>as</i> Joe either. This is him. This is him and this is Luca, and this is not a good idea. </p><p>Marwan tries to deflect by making a movement with his hand that causes Luca to let go of it, and a little later he does that cheek poke that they’ve joked about earlier, and Luca threatens him with a head butt, glaring at him with a supposedly menacing stare, but his eyes are twinkling with delight and maybe with something else, Marwan can’t be quite sure.</p><p>After checking in with Gina and being dismissed for the day Marwan gets himself into wardrobe immediately. He grabs a quick shower and is out of the studio before anyone else is, making his way to the hotel and to his room in record time. Once he’s inside his room, he kicks off his shoes, toes off his socks and drops down onto the bed, fisting his fingers into his curls, shaking his head. He squeezes his eyes shut against the onslaught of images that flood his mind, but even though he already sees stars he can’t shut them off entirely.</p><p>Luca’s lips. Luca’s eyes. Luca’s skin, his pulse fast and blue underneath. The fine hairs on his temple. The dark, almost purple skin under his eyes. His eyes. His lips, his tongue. The hollow of his throat. His voice against Marwan’s skin. His lips. His tongue. His eyes.</p><p>Marwan groans. He’s fucking hard and he’s throbbing, and he really, <i>really</i> shouldn’t be. He knows he shouldn’t do that, but he brings his hand to his groin and cups himself through his pants. He’s achingly hard, and even though he knows it shouldn’t, the weight and warmth of his hand feel good on his cock, so incredibly good. His hips jerk upwards of their own accord, pushing his arousal against his palm, and the desperate moan that falls from his lips is what brings him back to his senses. This is most definitely not a good idea. </p><p>Cursing, he withdraws his hand and grabs hold of the sheets. He holds onto them for dear life until his breathing has evened out a bit and his erection begins to subside. When he can think a little clearer again, he relaxes his grip and runs the tip of his tongue over his lips – only to find them swollen from biting and so sensitive that even the lightest touch makes his entire body tingle. He curses again, and his fingers tighten around the sheets once more. For the next few minutes, he keeps his mouth slightly open and wills himself to calm down, running lines from other movies, projects of the past. He’s almost ready to open his eyes again and get up when there’s a knock at his door. Blinking, he sits up and runs his fingers through his hair.</p><p>“Marwan?” A quiet and almost timid voice asks, and Marwan’s heart misses a beat. </p><p>It’s Luca. </p><p>Marwan quickly checks the time. He’s been out of the studio for a little over an hour, so he calculates he’s been here in his room for maybe forty minutes. He sits up and glances at his crotch. His erection has almost entirely disappeared, only a faint humming sensation reminding him of it. </p><p>“Marwan?”</p><p>Another knock, and Marwan rises to his feet and heads over to the door. He runs his fingers through his hair again and straightens the front of his t-shirt. Then he opens the door, curling his lips into what he hopes is a bright smile. </p><p>“Hey,” Marwan says, and holds the door open for Luca to step inside. “Did you want to come in? Do you want a drink?” He closes the door again and turns around. Luca’s standing right there, a few feet into the room, jacket in hand, staring at him just like on the test stage a few of hours ago. He looks devastating. His hair is in a complete mess, his cheeks are burning, his lips are so dark they look almost bruised. His eyes are even darker, and when they meet Marwan’s Luca just shakes his head, releases a shaky breath and shrugs.</p><p>Marwan pulls his lower lip between his teeth and shakes his head as well. He can feel a small frown forming on his face, and his heart is beating so loud he’s sure Luca can hear it. The longing that surges inside of him is like nothing he’s ever felt before. He watches Luca’s eyes go even wider, and he wonders if Luca can somehow see what’s going on inside of him, if maybe he <i>knows</i>.</p><p>As if in slow motion, Luca lets his jacket fall to the floor and starts walking towards Marwan. It’s just a couple of steps, four, maybe five, and when he closes the distance, Marwan’s arms are already open. </p><p>Luca steps into Marwan’s embrace as if it’s the only logical thing to do, and somehow that’s exactly what it is. When Marwan closes his arms around Luca and Luca wraps his arms around Marwan’s waist, they both sigh with what feels incredibly much like relief. Luca buries his face against Marwan’s neck, and Marwan tilts his head a little, so his chin comes to rest on Luca’s shoulder. </p><p>It feels so right, having Luca in his arms and Luca’s arms around him, and Marwan wonders how he’s made it so long without this. It feels like coming home.</p><p>“Wow,” Luca murmurs, and Marwan can feel how Luca’s lips are curling into a smile. His own, too, of course, how could they not.</p><p>“Yeah,” he nods, tightening his arms around Luca a little. “Wow.”</p><p>Luca nuzzles against Marwan’s neck, and the sensation of Luca’s lips brushing over his skin right there is a concept almost beyond Marwan’s ability to comprehend.</p><p>“What are we doing?” Marwan whispers, tilting his head a little to the side to give Luca better access. He’s giddy with what is happening, his head is spinning with it, but there’s also something else, something that feels suspiciously like fear. “What—What is this?”</p><p>For a brief moment, Luca freezes, but then he does that thing with his lips again, this almost but not quite kiss, and once more Marwan can feel how Luca smiles. </p><p>“I have no idea,” Luca murmurs, the vibrations of his words sending shivers of arousal through Marwan’s entire body. “But it feels really good.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Marwan nods, now unable to keep his lips away from Luca’s skin just a moment longer. “It does.”</p><p>“It feels right,” Luca whispers, his hands beginning to move up and down Marwan’s back with the gentlest of touches. “It feels so right.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Marwan echoes again, and a sensation begins to form in his stomach that can only be described as pure joy, sweeping everything else away in its wake. “It really does.”</p><p>Marwan doesn’t know how long they stand there like this, so close together, their arms slung around each other, sometimes gently swaying together, sometimes standing still, feeling each other’s heartbeat against their chests and stomachs.</p><p>At some point of time, Marwan’s hands find their way underneath Luca’s t-shirt, just like Luca has found a way to touch Marwan’s bare skin. They share an endless amount of nuzzles and tiny pecks and tongue tip touches to their pulse points for what seems like an eternity, smiles and whispered words, too, before their lips begin to move towards each other, searching, longing.</p><p>The moment their lips touch for the first time feels like a long-expected welcome and like a bolt of electricity at the same time, and it makes them both moan. Luca’s embrace tightens, and his fingers dig into Marwan’s muscles a little, and it feels divine.</p><p>They’re both fully hard, they have been for quite some time, their cloth-clad arousals throbbing between them, but there’s no hurry, not yet. When Luca smiles against Marwan’s lips, Marwan can’t help but smile back, and when Luca brings a little distance between their faces and opens his eyes, so does Marwan.</p><p>Luca’s eyes are wide and dark with desire, his cheeks are still burning, and he looks so beautifully debauched Marwan’s heart misses a beat.</p><p>Marwan’s hand is warm with Luca’s skin when he withdraws it from underneath Luca’s t-shirt and brings it to Luca’s mouth, but Luca’s lips are even warmer. When Marwan runs his thumb over Luca’s lower lip it feels like he’s touching something so soft and so incredibly hot it makes his head spin. He sucks his own lower lip between his teeth again and repeats the gesture with a little more pressure. Luca’s lip sticks to his thumb in the most beautiful way, and when Luca’s eyes flutter shut and the tip of his tongue darts out and touches Marwan’s skin, it’s almost more than Marwan can bear.</p><p>The next thing Marwan knows is that they’re kissing, their mouths crushed together almost brutally, and he’s tongue-fucking Luca within an inch of his life, his hands cupping Luca’s face and his thumbs stroking Luca’s cheekbones frantically. </p><p>Luca’s moaning into Marwan’s mouth, his fingers digging into Marwan’s muscles, and he tastes as aroused as he sounds and feels. </p><p>Marwan shifts his stance, and their erections rub against each other, still separated by their clothes. Marwan hisses, and Luca breaks the kiss, pressing his forehead against Marwan’s shoulder, breathing heavily.</p><p>Luca’s hands move lower, slip out from underneath Marwan’s shirt and come to cup Marwan’s ass. Luca rolls his hips and pulls Marwan against him, and Marwan can feel exactly how hard Luca is, how aroused. </p><p>He’s not in a much better condition, and when Luca rolls his hips again, Marwan bites back a strangled moan. He can feel how he’s beginning to leak, and his mind is swimming with possibilities. </p><p>It takes him a while to compose himself enough to focus, his hands now resting on Luca’s hips, trying to keep them from rolling or maybe encouraging them to do just that, Marwan doesn’t know. Leaning back a little, he brings his right hand up to Luca’s face again, cupping his cheek gently. </p><p>Luca’s eyes open, and Luca blinks, once, twice, three times. Marwan can see how the blush on his cheeks deepens as his cock swells against Marwan’s.</p><p>“Hey,” Marwan murmurs, brushing his thumb over Luca’s overheated skin. “What—” He swallows thickly and licks his lips. “What do you want? Tell me. What do you want?” He isn’t sure if he’s communicating clearly what he’s so desperate to know, but when Luca’s lips curl into a smile, and Luca tilts his head just a little, just so, he thinks he might have.</p><p>“You,” Luca says, and nods to emphasize his statement. “I want you.”</p><p>Marwan nods, and he can feel his own lips mirroring the smile on Luca’s. “Have you—I mean, have you done this before?”</p><p>Luca nods and blushes even further. This has to be the most beautiful thing, Luca’s skin changing colors like that – and because of what’s going on between them, right here, in this hotel room in London, right now. “Yes, but it was a while ago, the last time.”</p><p>“Yeah, me too,” Marwan murmurs, brushing their lips together once more. “And I want the same. I want you, too.”</p><p>“<i>Grazie, Dio, </i>” Luca says, shooting a mock-dramatic glace in the direction of the ceiling, chuckling. Then he pulls Marwan in for another kiss while his hands reach for the hem of Marwan’s shirt and start to lift it.</p><p>Marwan barely gets the chance to take Luca’s shirt off as well once his own has been cast aside, because Luca’s hands keep roaming his skin, trying to map every inch he can reach. When they’re finally both naked from the waist up, Marwan pulls Luca flush against him, and the sensation of skin against skin is intoxicating beyond belief.</p><p>Marwan’s hands wander lower, down Luca’s spine and to the small of his back, and one even lower still, worming its way past Luca’s belt and the waistband of his pants.</p><p>Luca’s ass is firm and round, and Marwan runs his hand over Luca’s cheeks, sighing happily with the sensation of Luca’s smooth skin against his palm and fingers. “You feel so good,” he murmurs, nipping at the lobe of Luca’s ear. Luca hasn’t put his earrings back on after the test shoot, and a part of Marwan regrets that. “Keep your earrings on next time,” he says, and he can feel Luca startle a little at that. “There’s something I’ve been thinking about, something I want to try.”</p><p>“Next time,” Luca says quietly, and there’s a sharp pang in Marwan’s stomach. Maybe Luca doesn’t want a next time, maybe he wants this to be just a one-time thing, maybe Marwan misunderstood and—”</p><p>“Okay,” Luca says. “I will. I will keep them on the next time.”</p><p>A breathless chuckle falls from Marwan’s lips, and it feels as if a weight he hasn’t been aware of until now has been lifted. “Good,” he whispers and nips at Luca’s earlobe again, catching it between his teeth and tugging at it playfully. “Good.”</p><p>Luca’s hands reach for Marwan’s belt and begin to undo the buckle. Luca’s fingers are swift and sure, gentle and determined. They make quick work of the buttons, too, and soon Luca’s hand reaches inside, cupping Marwan’s cock through his boxers. It feels good, Luca touching him there, his hand so warm and firm, and Marwan can’t help but moan and buck his hips a little, chasing the touch, the friction. </p><p>Luca smiles and hums low in his throat, and when Marwan looks up, Luca’s eyes are even wider and darker than before, and there is such a beautiful mischief playing around the corners of his mouth that Marwan’s heart swells with something he doesn’t dare name. </p><p>Luca’s other hand comes to rest over Marwan’s <i>Rabat</i> tattoo, reminding Marwan of how high his pulse is, how fast his heart is beating. His cock swells against Luca’s palm, and Luca’s eyebrows rise a little.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Marwan says, shaking his head at himself but smiling as well. “It’s what you do to me. I want you so much.”</p><p>Luca gives Marwan’s cock a little squeeze before he grabs hold of Marwan’s hand and brings it to his crotch. “Me too.”</p><p>Luca is as hard as Marwan, and from one moment to the next it’s all Marwan can think about. He frantically fumbles with Luca’s belt and buttons, his fingers trembling with want. It doesn’t take him long to undo everything, though, and he quickly steps out of his own pants before he sinks to his knees and pulls Luca’s pants and underwear down to Luca’s knees. </p><p>Marwan reaches for Luca’s cock, his very erect and incredibly beautiful cock, savoring its texture against his palm. It’s hot and smooth and pulsing with building need, and its tip is already glistening with pre-come. Luca must have been leaking for quite a while by the looks of it, and that thought turns Marwan on more than he’d have thought possible. He licks his lips and looks up.</p><p>Luca is watching him with hooded eyes, biting his lips. When their gazes meet, Luca smiles and reaches out to cup Marwan’s face. He caresses Marwan’s cheek with his thumb, then Marwan’s lips, and Marwan watches how Luca’s eyes flutter shut again for a moment. </p><p>Marwan licks his lips, and when he leans forward a little and touches the tip of his tongue to the crown of Luca’s cock, Luca gasps and his eyes fly open again. Marwan keeps their eyes locked a couple of moments longer, gently circling Luca’s crown with his tongue.</p><p>When Luca closes his eyes again and tilts his head back a little, when his fingers find their way into Marwan’s hair, Marwan keeps his eyes on Luca’s face just a couple of seconds longer before he closes them and begins to suck Luca of in earnest. </p><p>For a while, he just licks around Luca’s crown and over his slit, teasing it playfully while rubbing his thumb against the sensitive underside of Luca’s cock. Luca’s fingers tighten and release in Marwan’s hair, hisses and moans accompanying the subtle roll of Luca’s hips. Luca’s already trembling with the effort to hold back, Marwan can feel that, and his free hand reaches into his boxers and wraps around his own straining erection.</p><p>It’s incredibly fun teasing Luca like this, so Marwan takes his time, and when he finally takes Luca into his mouth for real, they’re both almost incoherent with arousal. Marwan moves his head slowly at first, up and down, his lips firmly closed around Luca’s cock, and he never fails to swirl his tongue around Luca’s crown before he takes him back into his mouth. </p><p>Luca’s hips try to meet Marwan’s movements, to chase the pleasure, but Marwan pulls his hand from his boxers and places it on Luca’s hip to hold him in place. He hollows his cheeks and presses his tongue against the underside of Luca’s cock, tasting Luca’s racing pulse and his ever-growing arousal. </p><p>Then, when Marwan’s just swallowing Luca down again, Luca’s hands tighten in Marwan’s hair, Luca’s body tenses, and a sharp his falls from Luca’s mouth.</p><p>“Stop.”</p><p>Luca’s voice sounds hoarse and strained, and Marwan immediately complies. He holds Luca in his mouth for a moment or two until Luca’s grip on his hair eases a little. Then he withdraws and lets go of Luca’s cock. He looks up. Luca’s eyes are squeezed shut tightly and he’s biting his lips to a thin white line.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Marwan asks, his brows frowning with concern. “Did I do something?”</p><p>Luca shakes his head, and winces as his cock twitches in reaction to that. “Fuck,” he hisses, and Marwan begins to suspect what’s going on here. He can feel a grin forming on his face as he keeps looking at the pained expressions playing on Luca’s face.</p><p>“I’m so close,” Luca moans, tightening the grip of his fingers again. “Fuck, you are <i>too</i> good at this. Ah—”</p><p>Marwan’s just exhaled purposefully, and his smirk broadens when Luca’s cock twitches helplessly as the stream of air ghosts over it. </p><p>“I don’t want to come like this,” Luca says, and his voice is laced with so much desire it causes Marwan’s chest to constrict. “I want you to make me come when you’re—” He opens his eyes and reaches for Marwan’s cheek again, cupping it gently. “Yes?”</p><p>Marwan nods. He licks his lips, tastes Luca on his tongue. “Hmmmmm,” he hums, and Luca chuckles. Marwan takes a deep breath and tears his eyes away from Luca’s face. He leans forward a little, cupping the heel of Luca’s foot, pulling gently.</p><p>Luca lifts his foot and Marwan pulls his shoe off, then the other. Finally, he pulls Luca’s pants and underwear down all the way and helps him step out of it, then he holds his hand out, and Luca offers him his to help him to his feet again. </p><p>It feels good to pull Luca close like this, fully naked. Their cocks are hard and leaking, and when they touch, Luca’s hands become iron clamps around Marwan’s arms for a moment before his hold relaxes again and becomes gentle once more. </p><p>“Do you have—”</p><p>Marwan nods, touching his forehead against Luca’s. He inhales deeply, excitement and longing fluttering in his stomach. Their faces are glowing, and their breathing is vibrating with want. They’re really going to do this, they really, really are. “In the bedside table.” He takes Luca’s hand in his and gives it a gentle squeeze before he takes a step backwards and turns around. He walks over to the bed, Luca’s hand in his, and when he sinks down onto the mattress, he pulls Luca down with him. </p><p>Luca is on top of Marwan in an instant, claiming his mouth almost roughly. When Marwan has been tongue-fucking Luca’s mouth earlier he’s now delighted to find out that Luca gives at least as good as he gets. It’s mind-blowing, Luca’s hand in Marwan’s hair, his other one cupping Marwan’s jaw – and Luca’s hips rolling against his steadily, relentlessly. </p><p>It takes Marwan a moment to realize what this is, what Luca’s doing here – that he’s fucking himself against Marwan’s groin – and that realization causes Marwan’s arousal to surge.</p><p>“Fuck,” he moans, running his fingers down Luca’s spine with purpose and pressure until they reach the swell of Luca’s ass and the point where his crack begins. Marwan slows the slide of his fingertips just before he’s about to part Luca’s cheeks, pauses just when his middle finger reaches that point just below where Luca’s tail bone does that little bend. Presses down, firmly.</p><p>“Oh god, <i>yes</i>, right <i>there</i>,” Luca gasps, and his hips stutter. His breath is hot and ragged in Marwan’s ear, and it’s sweeter than music. It’s sweeter than anything, really, and Marwan is feeling increasingly drunk with it. </p><p>When Marwan presses down <i>right there</i> again and the fingers of his other hand slide past <i>there</i> and a little further down, when they carefully part Luca’s cheeks and brush over his entrance, Luca raises his hips a bit to meet Marwan’s touch, and when he thrusts forward again, just the tip of his cock fucks against Marwan’s already sticky stomach.</p><p>Luca hisses, a desperate curse, and the next moment, he’s sitting back on his heels between Marwan’s legs, one hand wrapped tightly around the base of his cock and the other on Marwan’s thigh, fingers digging into Marwan’s muscles <i>hard</i>. He’s panting, and his eyes are squeezed shut tightly. After a few breaths, his features relax a little and he chuckles breathlessly.</p><p>“Little break,” he whispers and exhales slowly, shakily. “Little break—”</p><p>All Marwan can do is stare – at Luca’s face, at his heaving, equally flushed chest, the tattoo on his shoulder, his stomach, his straining cock. And, of course, his hand around it. He covers Luca’s hand on his thigh with his own hand, and Luca’s eyelids flutter open.</p><p>“Do you have any idea,” Marwan says, his voice raw with arousal. He lets his thumb brush over the back of Luca’s hand and savors the little shiver this small caress causes in Luca’s body. “Do you have any idea how beautiful you are? Like this? Not just like this but—”</p><p>Luca smiles, and that’s all it needs to shut Marwan up. Then Luca drops his gaze, looks down at where Marwan’s hand is resting on top of his. The smile lingers on his lips as he moves his hand to trace the lines of the tattoo on Marwan’s thigh. He traces the lines and reads them, aloud. When he’s finished with that leg, he grabs hold of Marwan’s hand again, lacing their fingers together, and lets go of his cock to continue with the other part of the poem on Marwan’s other leg. He traces the lines with just the tips of his fingers and reads them out aloud. The silence that follows wraps around them like a warm blanket, and Luca’s smile has changed quality when their eyes meet again.</p><p>“You are beautiful,” Luca says, and all Marwan can do is nod. This is more than arousal, he realizes in a flash of a moment, and he can’t believe it has taken him that long to understand. This is more than desire, more than attraction. It runs much deeper than mere want, and he finds that realization mirrored in Luca’s eyes. </p><p>Still smiling, Luca moves to lie on his back, and he pulls Marwan with him until Marwan is half-lying, half-kneeling between <i>his</i> legs now. Still holding on to Marwan’s hand, he bends his knees, spreads his legs a little more and brings Marwan’s hand between them. </p><p>Marwan bites his lips. In this moment, Luca knows <i>exactly</i> how beautiful he is, and so does Marwan. It’s almost magical, and Marwan is a little hesitant to break the spell, but it’s so tempting to touch Luca there, so he gives the smallest of nods. When Luca’s hand lets go of his, he sits up a bit and reaches out to touch – and the spell holds. It’s a small wonder, touching that part of Luca’s body, being allowed to touch and to caress, and Marwan takes his time doing so, running his fingertips over Luca’s entrance again and again, his knuckles, too, circling it with the tip of his middle finger, pressing against it lightly with his thumb. </p><p>Luca’s hums and moans tell Marwan that Luca is enjoying this just as much, and for a moment he thinks that he could go on like this forever, just caressing Luca like this, but then Luca’s muscles somehow tense and his entrance contracts against the tip of Marwan’s finger, and that’s it. Marwan curses under his breath, and his cock twitches violently. He may have forgotten how hard he is for a while but now it’s back at his attention, and very much so. </p><p>Cursing under his breath, Marwan leans to the side, opens the drawer of the bedside table and takes condoms and lube out. He drops the condoms on the sheets and pops the tube of lube open. Then he squeezes some of the clear gel onto his fingers, tests the texture. It’s slippery and smooth and a little cold to the touch, and it turns him on more this time than it ever has before. </p><p>Luca hisses when Marwan’s fingers touch him again, and he cants his hips a little, a silent <i>come on</i>, which Marwan is more than willing to heed. </p><p>He coats Luca’s entrance with the lube before he nudges it again with his fingertips. He can feel Luca relax and open up to him when he breaches Luca’s body for the first time. Mesmerized, he watches how the tip of his finger enters Luca and then goes in deeper and deeper bit by bit. </p><p>Luca clenches around his fingers, and that’s when things start to get a little blurry. Marwan tries his best to be thorough when he works Luca open but he can’t really hide the growing urgency he’s feeling, the ever-building need. By the time Marwan has three fingers inside of Luca, Luca’s writhing beneath him, moaning and cursing and urging him on, fucking himself on Marwan’s fingers, and that has to be the most arousing thing Marwan has ever seen. He has always known how passionate Luca really is, he has always been able to tell from the way Luca talks about things he cares about and by the intensity in his eyes, but to see Luca fall apart like that under his touch – it’s intoxicating. </p><p>Marwan’s fingers tremble, his whole body trembles when he sits back and reaches for the condoms. His cock strains and twitches when he rolls one on, and he’s incredibly grateful for the thin extra layer when he coats his cock with lube. The mere thought how tight Luca is going to be around him is driving him out of his mind, and he has to take a small break of his own before he positions himself, close his eyes, take a few deep breaths. </p><p>When he opens his eyes again, Luca’s still there, he’s right there, lying there, open and ready, waiting to let Marwan in. Luca nods, and Marwan’s stomach tightens. He takes himself in hand and brings the tip of his cock to Luca’s entrance. He closes his eyes.</p><p>Luca’s even tighter than Marwan has imagined and sliding into him bit by bit feels—indescribable. It’s tight and hot and it’s such an immense relief to bury himself in Luca like that. </p><p>When Marwan’s fully inside, he pauses, the intensity almost overwhelming. It takes him a moment before he can open his eyes again. Luca’s are still closed when he does, his lashes painting dark circles under his eyes. They flutter, just the tiniest bit, and Luca’s lips are a little open, just a little.</p><p>“Oh fuck,” Marwan moans, and Luca bites his lips. “Oh fuck, Luca—”</p><p>Two things happen at the same time – Luca’s eyes fly open and Luca’s muscles tighten, and it feels like falling. It feels as if Marwan is falling, as if he is drowning in the bottomless depths of Luca’s eyes, in the weightlessness of Luca’s heat. No, not drowning – diving, flying.</p><p>Luca’s hand comes up to cup Marwan’s face, and Luca’s thumb strokes over his lips again. Marwan’s chest expands, and he has to lean forward and bring their lips together, he simply <i>has</i> to, even if that means moving inside of Luca, even if that means moving a little closer to the edge because that’s what every movement is now. </p><p>Luca’s kiss is hot and deep, and Marwan can’t get enough of its taste. While he licks into Luca’s mouth, while they bite at each other’s lips, one of Luca’s hands in Marwan’s hair and one on the small of his back, their hips start rolling, and even though Luca holds Marwan close with his arms and his legs, there is a small in-and-out, a surreptitious slide. It is deliciously subtle.</p><p>Luca moans into their kiss and he pulls Marwan closer, pulls him deeper inside, closer against him, even if that seems impossible. It’s all electricity now, all current and flow, their bodies almost on autopilot and their minds just barely able to keep up. Marwan’s movements gain momentum and intent, and Luca meets every single one of them with one of his own. Covered in sweat, their bodies chase the release they’re so desperately craving.</p><p>Marwan can tell exactly when Luca passes the point of no return, his body growing impossibly tight around Marwan, and then this breathless huff, almost one of surprise, a sound so intimate that it will stay with Marwan forever. Luca’s fingers dig into the small of Marwan’s back, and the way Luca’s other hand fists into Marwan’s hair becomes almost too much. </p><p>With a hoarse cry Luca starts to come, spilling himself between their bodies, hot and sticky and unbearably beautiful, and all Marwan can do is follow him into this incredible bliss.</p><p>Marwan’s climax is blinding when it hits, and it drowns out everything else for a moment – everything else but Luca. It feels as if their bodies are melting into each other, as if they’re truly becoming one, and that’s what they are for a few precious moments, inseparable, one, no beginning of the one and no ending of the other. </p><p>Marwan moans his release against Luca’s skin, emptying himself deep inside Luca’s body. It lasts and lasts and lasts, wave after wave, and when it finally ebbs, Luca is still holding him close, his lips whispering, moaning, fluttering against Marwan’s ear, his neck, his throat, his mouth. </p><p>When he comes to his senses again in Luca’s arms, Marwan realizes that he’s collapsed on top of Luca, his head on Luca’s shoulder, his cock still hard and pulsing inside. A thought flashes through him, a terrible thought that he might have hurt Luca, that he might have gone too far, but when he opens his eyes and raises his head, he finds Luca smiling at him. It’s a blissed-out, completely debauched and slightly exhausted smile, but it is a real one. It is utterly beautiful.</p><p>“Hmmmm,” Luca hums, turning his head a little to kiss Marwan’s temple. “You really do taste so good.”</p><p>“Don’t let go,” Marwan murmurs, raising his head. Their lips meet in a slow and languid kiss, and when they break apart, Luca smiles at him again. </p><p>“I do not plan to,” Luca says, his smile widening, and Marwan can feel a mirroring smile spreading on his own face. </p><p>“Good,” he says and pulls Luca closer against him. “Good.”</p><p> </p><p>~fin~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm <a href="https://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/">sal-si-puedes</a> on tumblr - come and say "Hi!"! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>